


Treat

by JustJasper



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cum Eating, Felching, Kink Meme, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kink Meme IV, felching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat

Slowly, gently, Morgan pulled his spent cock from Reid’s hole, enjoying the last determined squeeze of his muscles around him, and marvelling at the sight of the slowly shrinking ring of muscle twitching. Morgan’s cock was wide enough to leave him a little stretched open, bright pink against his paler skin, obscenely erotic. Morgan gave a dark chuckle as Reid’s knees slipped further apart and he tried to squeeze himself shut, to keep Morgan’s seed inside him. The older man had another idea.

The first time Morgan had rimmed Reid, he’d expected more resistance on his lover’s part. He was less experienced overall, and had several encyclopaedia’s worth of statistics in his head. It had turned out, however, that rimming was a low-risk activity if all the players were clean and none had any blood-borne diseases, and Reid had gone absolutely crazy at the sensation.

That was only multiplied when Morgan had taken to sometimes rimming him after fucking him, as he was doing now, winding his tongue teasingly around his still twitching hole. His guarding muscle was springy and well-trained, almost completely closed so soon after being opened up, but not quite enough to keep the drop of viscous white fluid inside him. Morgan spread his hands on Reid’s rear and flicked his tongue out to catch his own seed.

“Nnngh! Morgan!” Reid moaned.

“Such a treat,” he crooned, “you letting me do this.”

Reid whimpered into his arm.

Morgan smiled to himself, lapping at Reid’s sensitive little pucker, knowing that the man had a very short refractory period and he could easily make him cum again using his mouth. A wandering hand told him he was already getting hard again.

Morgan pressed his tongue against Reid’s entrance, less resistant than it had been before he’d fucked him, but still delightfully firm against the attempted intruder. Morgan rolled and wiggled, finally feeling Reid’s muscle let him pass, slipping his tongue into tight heat.

“Fuck!” Reid swore, hips jerking back. Morgan stiffened his tongue, fighting against the squeezing muscle trying to expel him and Reid clearly not wanting that at all. He could taste Reid, uniquely intimate and him, and he could taste the salty tang of his own cum within his lover.

He withdrew his tongue and Reid moaned, and Morgan could feel the motion of him stroking himself below. He lapped at the little crinkle of pink, catching the leaking cum as it came. He gave a hum of appreciation, and Reid swore under his breath.

“Morgan... this is so _good_.” he moaned.

‘Good’ was not a creative word, but to Morgan that was a great sign because he had reduced his wordy, talkative lover to the basest of language to express his desire.

“I know you like it kinky.” Morgan said, teasing the man’s delicate flesh. “You gonna cum for me while I taste your pretty little hole?”

“Oh fuck!” Reid whispered, stroking his cock furiously. “Ah!”

Just as Morgan sensed Reid was about to tip over the edge, he pressed his tongue firmly past the man’s guarding muscle, flicking wildly. Reid practically screamed into the mattress, pumping his fist furiously and his hips jerking erratically under Morgan’s strong hands as he came all over his fist.

“Morgan!” he gasped, as his lover relished the pulse around his tongue, “Morgan... ah.. so good...”

Morgan withdrew his tongue gently, peppering the smooth, sensitive skin with little kisses and soothing laps as his lover climbed down from his orgasm. He kissed over the man’s rear, crawling slowly up the man’s body to collapse with him on the bed.

“You like that, baby?” he purred.

“Yeah...” Reid breathed, turning his head to look at his lover from under heavy eyelids. “But next time...I think you should share your treat with me...”


End file.
